fyreballfandomcom-20200214-history
Echo One One User Talk
This is a log of everything (of importance) that happens in the Echo One One chatroom (yes I typoed when making it, and it's called Echo Echo One) The full chat logs can be found here. Enter the room here or view it embeded in a fyreball here. Please chat in this room, so we can view all logs; and glean any good ideas from it. =May 14th, 2008= 04:15 'WORT WORT WORT!' HELLO!!!!!!!! 04:15 'kamahl928' hey 04:15 'WORT WORT WORT!' HE IS ROAGE! 04:15 'kamahl928' who? 04:15 'WORT WORT WORT!' Nueromancer 04:16 'kamahl928' I doubt it 04:16 'WORT WORT WORT!' He is the god of dreams! 04:16 'WORT WORT WORT!' ROAGE is the subconscience of all humanity 04:16 'WORT WORT WORT!' and Neuromancer is god of dreams 04:16 'WORT WORT WORT!' SO.... 04:16 'WORT WORT WORT!' Neuro = Brain 04:16 'WORT WORT WORT!' Mancer= Mage 04:16 'kamahl928' mind you, he's never been censored... 04:17 'kamahl928' true 04:17 'WORT WORT WORT!' EXACTLY! 04:17 'WORT WORT WORT!' It all fits! 20:13 'Rade9098' I don't think its likely Vanessa created Achilles, although it is indeed possible, if he's an AI 20:14 'Rade9098' but I'm finding him being an AI less and less likely now 20:14 'Rade9098' wha? 20:15 'Danger' dunno 20:15 'Danger' lol 20:15 'Danger' why less and less likely 20:16 'Danger' the I gave you roses post by him seems human 20:17 'Rade9098' Yeah 20:18 'Rade9098' He also has a real name 20:19 'Danger' yeah 20:19 'Danger' Roage is a matrix 20:19 'Rade9098' No, I don't think so, since they were referred to separately in the letter Jonas was carrying. 20:20 'Danger' that was what I was just looking at 20:20 'Danger' I took it as him grouping them together as one 20:21 'Danger' achilles- Why didn't you tell them about Vanessa? About ROAGE? The matrix? 20:21 'Danger' algernon - Because neither of them has any bearing on what we are, and what we do. They can help. 20:21 'Rade9098' I've been over this before, and I was deemed right. 20:21 'Rade9098' Would you like me to state why again? 20:21 'Danger' I was thinking cause he said niether of them that he grouped roage and the matrix together 20:22 'Danger' no its cool 20:22 'Danger' well, what should we try to figure out? 20:22 'Rade9098' yes i know that's what you thought so did Sangheili at one point but then he realized I was right,:) 20:22 'Rade9098' what do you mean? 20:23 'Danger' what should we do next? 20:24 'Rade9098' well, one thing that certainly needs to be looked at are what I mentioned my post on the fyreball 20:24 'Danger' wrthog said check the first letter of every sentence 20:24 'Danger' i think he found something just now 20:25 'Rade9098' or he might just be posting a random suggestion 20:25 'Rade9098' lets see 20:26 'Danger' I dunno 20:27 'Rade9098' just gibberish so far 20:28 'Rade9098' about 8 sentences in 20:28 'Danger' yeah 20:28 'Rade9098' yep, random suggestion in response to my hidden message thing 20:29 'Rade9098' what's the 421 for though? 20:29 'Danger' damn him 20:29 'Danger' I got excited for a sec 20:29 'Danger' I dunno I wondered that too 20:29 'Rade9098' well, it adds up to seven.. 20:31 'Danger' I think its weird that in vanessas letter she splits up R O A G E 20:31 'Danger' instead of just putting ROAGE 20:36 'Danger' agent red talks about getting revenge 20:37 'WORT WORT WORT!' YES! 20:37 'Rade9098' hmm... I forgot about that 20:37 'Danger' nm 20:37 'Danger' it was for the man that killed jonas 20:37 'Danger' I think 20:37 'WORT WORT WORT!' He already killed two guys matrix style 20:37 'WORT WORT WORT!' but what happened to the women? 20:38 'Danger' he was tailing jonas probably as a lead to find vanessa 20:38 'WORT WORT WORT!' yes 20:38 'Rade9098' she stayed out of it until they got back to her or something, you can't tell 20:38 'Danger' he got the paper which suggests she hid her diaries 20:38 'WORT WORT WORT!' Jonas also knew and left clues for Algernon 20:39 'WORT WORT WORT!' SO? 20:39 'Rade9098' yep, which is something we should be aware of 20:39 'WORT WORT WORT!' Vanessa likes Algernon as much as he likes her? 20:39 'Danger' exactly 20:39 'Danger' the cluess are hidden 20:39 'Danger' but they have been left behind 20:39 'Danger' dunno 20:40 'Rade9098' do you guys have anything that happened on December 11 2004? 20:40 'Rade9098' I'm looking for a connection here 20:40 'WORT WORT WORT!' Let me cheak 20:41 'WORT WORT WORT!' December 11, 2004 - Wikipedia 20:41 'WORT WORT WORT!' Check it 20:41 'Rade9098' yeah I kinda understood that I wasn't talking to a 3 year-old.. 20:42 'Rade9098' nope 20:42 'WORT WORT WORT!' I don't see ANYTHING there 20:42 'WORT WORT WORT!' see what you make of it 20:42 'Rade9098' I'm talking more about anything else mentioning that date, we'd be more likely to find something that way 20:43 'Danger' at 4/4/2008 the log was interecepted where angent red was talking about vanessa having the ability to take them down 20:43 'WORT WORT WORT!' Yeh 20:43 'Danger' they have been hunting her for years 20:43 'WORT WORT WORT!' Obviously 20:43 'Rade9098' the question is did this new post happen before or after that point? 20:44 'WORT WORT WORT!' Before 20:44 'WORT WORT WORT!' its from 2003 20:44 'WORT WORT WORT!' OLD 20:44 'Rade9098' no, the note is from 2004, I'm talking about Red finding the note 20:45 'WORT WORT WORT!' OHHHHHHH 20:45 'WORT WORT WORT!' Maybe it happened today 20:45 'WORT WORT WORT!' Deacon is red, he could've posted and found it today 20:45 'Danger' dunno 20:45 'Rade9098' I don't think Deacon is Red 20:46 'Rade9098' still possible though i guess 20:46 'WORT WORT WORT!' He said he was 20:46 'Danger' then there are other agents trying to stop agent red 20:46 'Danger' this leads to so many more questions 20:46 'Danger' deacon is agent red? 20:46 'WORT WORT WORT!' Agent Red Blue and Green are expendable... 20:46 'WORT WORT WORT!' YES 20:47 'WORT WORT WORT!' He be red 20:47 'Rade9098' where did he say that? 20:47 'WORT WORT WORT!' I don't remember the name 20:47 'Rade9098' ? 20:47 'Danger' I dont think so 20:47 'Rade9098' do you remember the context? 20:47 'Danger' i dont think deacon has anything to do with it 20:47 'WORT WORT WORT!' somone called him Agent Red 20:47 'WORT WORT WORT!' I think Nueromancer 20:47 'Rade9098' was it the message marked urgent ball? 20:47 'WORT WORT WORT!' maybe 20:48 'WORT WORT WORT!' hey 20:48 'Rade9098' No, I don't think so ::Some stupidness has happened and people have renamed themselves based on the colour the chat gave them. This is not part of the ARG. 20:51 'Rade9098' Was the one where Neuro said Deacon was Red in the Sing o Muse one? 20:51 'Agent Blue' maybe I'll find it tomorrow 20:51 'Danger' lol 20:51 'Agent Blue' Maybe 20:51 'Agent Blue' I think it was after that 20:51 'Agent Blue' when Neuro got HACKED 20:52 'Rade9098' no, after that was just this and no one named him 20:52 'Rade9098' no he didn't say he was red there just checked 20:52 'Agent Blue' damn 20:53 'Rade9098' sorry guys, but I have to go now. =May 15th, 2008= 18:48 'Sangheili God' what if Vanessa is Top Man #1138? 18:48 'Danger' I dunno about that 18:48 'Danger' vanessa doesnt sound much like a man's name 18:48 'Danger' I wonder why she went into hiding 18:49 'Sangheili God' that blog has had several things addressed to Algernon, and it's also what I used to figure out what ROAGE stood for. 18:49 'Sangheili God' If she and Algernon have feelings for one another, then it would make sense she would be leaving notes for him through it. 18:50 'Danger' achilles was there first, then algernon 18:50 'Danger' but I do think they had something going on 18:52 'Danger' you know how part of neromancer is a star? 18:52 'Sangheili God' I've read that part, yes, and transcribed it 18:52 'Danger' maybe he is 1138 18:52 'Sangheili God' also possible 18:52 'Danger' since in the blodg he says he will return to earth 18:52 'Danger' meaning hes out in space right now 18:53 'Sangheili God' but if he is defender of Olympos, then it wouldn't make sense for him to leave his post and come to Earth... 18:53 'Danger' true 18:53 'Danger' but there is like 2 people in him istent there? 18:54 'Sangheili God' elucidate 18:56 'Danger' it seems to me that there is one good person and one pad in him 18:56 'Sangheili God' in Neuro? 18:56 'Danger' yes 18:56 'Sangheili God' no, Neuro was infected 18:56 'Danger' when there are the // in front its different then from normal 18:57 'Sangheili God' that's when he is entering commands 18:57 'Sangheili God' it's like an MSDOS prompt, the // 18:57 'Danger' yeah I think i was just toying with the idea but it seems wrong 18:57 'Sangheili God' nothing wrong with toying, never know what will come from it 18:57 'Danger' so what are you thinking right now? 18:58 'Sangheili God' I'm thinking I need to read the wall of text that was the top-secret feed from REd 18:58 'Sangheili God' Red* 18:58 'Sangheili God' I transcribed it but have not yet read it, I've caught up on everything else though. 18:59 'Danger' rade proposed there might be a secret message in it 18:59 'Danger' I didn't find anything though 18:59 'Sangheili God' I'll keep an eye out then... 19:00 'Sangheili God' going to read it now, might log me out of here by default, but I'll be back when I finish. 19:00 'Danger' also, I think we should keep track of all the [ ] words because I thinkthey will come in handy 19:00 'Danger' k 19:00 'Danger' I should be on for a while 19:00 'Sangheili God' make it a Wikia or something then, just list all the words in brackets that have shown up, you can use my raw data log, it should have everything that's been posted containing them. 19:01 'Sangheili God' Echo_One_One_log 19:01 'Sangheili God' there's the link 19:03 'Danger' I guess I'll create a wiki account... 19:06 'Danger' you guys have put a lot of work into the wiki 19:14 'Sangheili God' ok done 19:14 'Sangheili God' damn, where did you all go? 19:16 'Sangheili God' welcome back 19:16 'Danger' helloooooo 19:16 'Danger' so howd the read go? 19:16 'Sangheili God' oh and the wikia page I sent you is the log that I keep as reference for people 19:17 'Sangheili God' Ting has a wikia that analyzes and keeps things up to date, I just transcribe everything we've gotten so far. 19:17 'Sangheili God' and the read was good, Deacon is a good writer 19:17 'Danger' yeah 19:18 'Sangheili God' oh, I didn't realize that Ting had linked to my wikia 19:33 'Sangheili God' I have much to ponder, and I must be going. Good luck Danger. =May 16th, 2008= 21:56 Sangheili God I'm watching Star Wars Episode IV, and when they are going to save Leia, they say that Chewy is a "prisoner transfer from cell block 1138" Hmm... where have we seen THAT number before, and what could this mean?...